


A Good Idea

by restlesswritings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: The 9+ months between Sabine's conception and birth.





	A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the _Blood Wars_ universe. For more information (including mythology and characters), please see [my site](https://restlesswritings.dreamwidth.org/1100.html).

It was a crazy plan, one they’d come up with on New Year’s Eve after having way too much to drink. But to them it made sense. The pack needed new werewolves, and since neither of them would be falling in love with a member of the opposite sex anytime soon, they decided this was their best option.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Celeste asked Lucien as they started taking off their clothes. Dropping her shirt to the bedroom floor, she glanced at him. He was also shirtless. While she could admire how toned his chest was, the male’s body did nothing for her. “Because I know I can just lay there. But you have to be able to, you know,  _ perform _ .”

Lucien laughed at her as he unceremoniously slipped off his jeans. They’d seen each other naked enough times that they didn’t have any modesty left. “I’ll just do what all gay guys do: think about Ryan Reynolds."

It was Celeste’s turn to laugh. “Okay” she said, sliding the last of her clothes off her body. “Then I’ll just think about Blake Lively.”

* * *

 

Celeste woke up on Valentine’s Day with the worst nausea she’d ever had. Racing down the hall to the bathroom at werewolf speed, she bent over the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. The sound it made must have woken Lucien, because he was behind her in a minute, holding her hair back.

When she was done being sick, she flushed the toilet and sat down on the lid. Looking at her best friend, she said “I think we both know what that means.” She’d missed her period last week, but hadn’t rushed out to buy a pregnancy test. She was too scared that it would come back with a negative result.

Lucien wet a washcloth with cold water and put it on her forehead. Then he gave her a small smile. “Whatever happens from here on out, its the three of us.”

“Good” said the female with a dry laugh. “Cause if you leave me high and dry while I’m carrying your baby, you’re a dead man.”

* * *

 

After confirming that she was, in fact, pregnant, Celeste found herself more excited than she’d ever been in her life. She’d wanted a baby to love for so long now, but had nearly convinced herself it wouldn’t happen. And she wasn’t the only one. She knew her parents were waiting for her to have a baby. After all, they didn’t have five daughters just because they wanted to. They did because the Moreau pack believed it was a werewolf’s duty to carry on their bloodline.

They agreed to tell her family at the pack gathering on the next full moon. When your entire family was made up of werewolves, it was basically impossible to keep a pregnancy a secret for three months. Not when everyone would be able to smell it.

Her parents, of course, were over the moon. Celeste knew that they were taking it as a sign their daughter wasn’t gay. Which would have been hilarious if it hadn’t been so frustrating. Here she was, 28 years old and still in the closet. At least she and Lucien had each other. They were the only ones who knew the other was gay. Not even her twin sister knew.

Celeste began to show around the start of her second trimester. It was barely noticeable at first. But she soon found herself unable to fit into her skinny jeans. “I should make you buy me a new wardrobe” she lamented as she put on some yoga pants and one of Lucien’s oversized sweatshirts. “This was your idea.”

Lucien chuckled and shook his head. “I’m pretty sure this was your idea” he said.

As she rubbed her stomach through the sweatshirt, Celeste murmured “Well, it was a good idea.” She already loved this baby. She knew Lucien did too. The baby had brought them closer together than they’d ever been in their lives.

* * *

 

By her third trimester, Celeste had decided she was tired of being pregnant. Her morning sickness hadn’t disappeared the way she thought it would. Instead, it seemed like she was always either nauseous or eating her way through every piece of food in sight. As she went to town on an entire gallon of ice cream, Lucien eyed her. “Do you plan of saving any of that for me?” he asked her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Celeste shook her head as she shoved another spoonful of rocky road into her mouth. “Not a chance” she said. “In case you are forgetting, I’m eating for two.” On top of that, she had a werewolf’s metabolism. Which was good when she wasn’t trying to gain weight, but meant she ate even more than a pregnant human.

“How could I forget?” Lucien asked. “You’ve told me every day for the past six months.” He grabbed a spoon and attempted to stick it the ice cream carton.

“Don’t even think about it” said Celeste, swatting his hand away.

* * *

 

Celeste woke up around midnight on November 2.  She’d been suffering from Braxton-Hicks contractions for the past few weeks, but these were much more intense. She’d never had a baby before, but she knew that this was the real deal. “Lucien!” she yelled. Making her way down the hall, she pushed open the door to his room. “Wake up” she said, shaking him awake.

The other werewolf opened his eyes in surprise and sat up in bed with a start. “What?” he asked, his voice alarmed.

As another contraction hit her, Celeste hissed in pain. Then she said “Get dressed. We’re going to the hospital.”

Lucien practically leaped out of his bed. Then, as he was slipping on a pair of jeans, he said “Are you sure this time?” They’d been down this road before, only to find out she wasn’t actually in labor.

“Are you suggesting I don’t know my own body?” she snarled.

Lucien quickly shook his head. “No, no!” he said. Without any more questions, he finished getting dressed.

* * *

Celeste was in labor for nearly 10 hours. She knew it could have been worse, but she didn’t find that much of a comfort at the time. During labor, she swore at pretty much everyone who set foot in her room. She was also fairly certainly she broke Lucien’s hand last least twice. It's a good thing werewolf strength came with werewolf healing.

When their baby was finally born, Lucien stood next to her at the bedside. Celeste cried as the nurse placed the newborn girl in her arms. “She’s perfect” Lucien murmured in his best friend’s ear.

“More importantly, she’s ours” said Celeste, smiling at him. “Which means she’ll always be loved.”


End file.
